Goodbye, Awesomeness
by North Korea
Summary: Gilbert is really sick and won't tell his friends about it. He doesn't know what he is sick with, but soon finds with an unexpected trip to the hospital. His friends, Antonio and Francis, are confused as to why Gilbert didn't inform them of this. Gilbert is confined to the hospital, unable to leave. What is Gilbert sick with? Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm new! So I'm not too good with writing fan-fics, but please treat me well! I hope this story won't be such a bore to you and that I'll get lots of reviews (probably not because it's my first fan-fic! ^^) I hope you like it!**

Lovino trudged up the street. He glanced at Antonio. He was half walking, half skipping. Antonio's green eyes sparkled with excitement, a big smile plastered on his face. Lovino couldn't believe he actually agreed to go shopping with this guy. But he did promise tomatoes… A lot...

"Would you stop that?" Lovino growled.

"Stop what?" Antonio looked at him, confused.

Lovino groaned. "You know, with all the jumping and smiling and-" Lovino did a perfect imitation of Antonio's walking. Antonio looked at his feet.

"Oh…" Antonio nodded. "Can I still smile, though?" Antonio pleaded eyes hopeful.

"Fine…" Lovino nodded. Antonio smiled. As they continued walking Antonio began to hum. Lovino's irritation pricked the air like thorns. Antonio must of felt Lovino glaring at him because he stopped humming. Antonio pouted.

"Don't do that." Lovino said.

"Do what?" Antonio asked.

"Pout. You're too old for that." Lovino stated, bluntly. Antonio's pout grew.

"I'm not that old…" He mumbled.

"I would've said mature, but then I'd be lying because you're not." Lovino replied. Antonio sighed.

"Alright… Oh, look! We're here!" Antonio exclaimed. He grabbed Lovino's hand and started running. When they reached the doors, Lovino was out of breath. He immediately started yelling curses at Antonio.

"Lovino, Mon Cher, calm down… A little running won't hurt your little body." Francis appeared out of nowhere.

Lovino spun and glared at him. "Shut up! You are most definitely not helping!" Lovino started yelling curses at Francis. Gilbert appeared next to Francis, completely amused. His red eyes scanned Lovino's red face.

"Well, this is amusing Bt all amusing things must come to an end People are staring and I cannot have people see the awesome me standing here with you three bickering!" Gilbert yelled. Lovino stopped mid rant and Francis stopped mid retort. Antonio, Francis, and Lovino looked at Gilbert. He sighed.

"Finally, I can hear my awesome thoughts. You guys are so loud. Let's go, shall we?" Gilbert turned and walked into the store.

"I do believe that Gilbert is not feeling well today. We weren't even being that loud." Antonio said. Francis nodded and Lovino didn't give a damn. Antonio and Francis were very worried.

Francis's POV

_*flashback*_

_I walked with Gilbert to the store. We were going to meet Antonio and Lovino there. I looked over at Gilbert. He _

_-Even though he was an albino- he looked paler than usual. His red eyes seemed clouded. He was rubbing his temples, lips parted, breathing heavily._

"_Gilbert, are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me, eyes unfocused. Hs shook his head and looked at me again._

"_Of course I'm okay! This is the awesome me you are talking about!" He yelled. He smiled and winked at me. I didn't believe him, but let it slip._

_Gilbert started falling behind. I looked back to see him breathing heavily again, eyes closed. He had stopped walking and was panting._

"_Gil-" Francis began._

"_I said I'm goddamn fine!" Gilbert shouted, opening his eyes. He winced slightly._

"_If you say so, then I will believe you." I replied._

_*end of flashback*_

No One's POV

They walked around for some time, Antonio browsing clothe for Lovino, Francis looking for clothes for himself and Arthur, and Gilbert was-

"Hey, Gilbert? Do you think this will suit Lovi?" Antonio asked. He turned around and saw Francis looking at clothe. Francis looked up and looked at Antonio.

"Francis, where is Gilbert?" Antonio asked. He watched as Francis looked around him. He dropped the shirt he was holding and ran around looking. Francis came back and looked at Antonio, concern clouding his handsome features.

"Not here." Francis said. Antonio thought of how Gilbert had been acting earlier.

"Do you think he's okay?" Antonio asked Francis. Francis didn't answer.

"Come on. We have to find him." Francis said. He turned and started off again, looking around the store.

"Lovi, come on." Antonio ordered. Lovino turned to face him.

"I don't see why you're panicking. He could've gone to the bathroom. People have to go sometimes, you know…" Lovino pointed out. Antonio's eyes widened the size of dinner plates.

"Ah, Lovi! You're so smart!" Antonio smiled. Lovino nodded.

"DUH!" Lovino stated matter-of-factly. Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and took off down the aisle.

"Lovi, can you call Francis to meet us at the _men's _bathroom?" Antonio asked. Lovino, reluctantly took out his phone and dialed Francis's number. Francis picked up on the first ring.

"Yes?" Francis answered. He sounded desperate.

"We're heading to the _men's_ bathroom. Meet us there." Lovino said and hung up. Antonio stopped abruptly making Lovino crash into him. Antonio gasped, a hand flying to his mouth. Lovino looked too and couldn't help a small gasp that escaped his mouth. They both turned and saw Francis running towards them.

Antonio had tears in his eyes. Francis stopped in front of them. Antonio immediately fell into Francis's arms, crying.

"What is wrong with him?" Francis asked. Lovino was too shocked to say anything. He just stepped to the side revealing the scene.

Francis's jaw dropped.

Francis's POV

My jaw dropped as I saw what Antonio was crying about. Gilbert was on the floor, unconscious. I couldn't believe it.

"L-Lovino… Call the hospital, _**now**_."

**Hi! First chapter is done! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if this wasn't any good! I'm not that good in writing fan-fics, so please understand! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks a ton! I started to laugh when not even two minutes I uploaded this story; two people had already added it to favorites. Thank you **_Sweetstar25 _**and **_PridexWretchedluver4ever_**! That made me so happy!**

**So, here's chapter 2!**

Francis at first didn't know what to do. He told Lovino the only thing he could think of saying:  
"Lovino, call the hospital, _**now**_." Francis ordered. Lovino was too shocked to refuse the order. He opened his phone and called.

In a matter of minutes the ambulance came. They picked Gilbert up and placed him on a gurney and took him away to the hospital. Before they left, Francis asked if he, Antonio, and Lovino could ride with them. The hospital people hesitated a bit but then put them in with Gilbert.

Francis grabbed Gilbert's hand as they drove to the hospital. It was abnormally cold. Francis quickly checked Gilbert's pulse. It was still beating. Francis sighed in relief.  
Antonio looked at Francis, eyes clouded with concern.

"Do not worry, Mon Cher. He is still breathing." Francis reassured the Spaniard. Antonio felt like dying inside, right now. He'd have to call Ludwig, Austria, Lux obviously, Yao, Kiku, Elizaveta, etc.

Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino and cried his heart out. They didn't know what the hell happened to Gilbert, but they assumed that it was nothing good.

Lovino's POV

I felt Antonio's arms around me as he cried on my shoulder. I normally would've pushed him away, but I was too shocked to move. My mouth couldn't form a single word; I was finding myself forgetting to breathe, and occasionally my eyes would start to water, but I blinked back the tears. I never liked him anyway.

I kept reminding myself that, but thinking back to how he was acting this morning told me this had been going on a while.

_Why the fuck would he hide this? Is it more important to be the awesomeness, even though it wasn't the truth, than to tell his friends about what has been going on?_

"I know, Lovino. He should've told us. I never thought you'd say that." Francis said. I felt my face heat up.

_Was I speaking out loud?_

"Hey, Lovino, do you think he's okay?" Francis asked, showing his first signs of concern.

"Now you're worried?" I asked.

"Well, I always was, but with Antonio extremely worried I had to act calm. You know, sort of like everything will be okay kind of calm. If one is calm around worried people, then the worried will calm down faster than if both are worried." Francis said, pointing at the sleeping Antonio. "See?"

I nodded. "I think he'll be fine. It's not like he has cancer." I pointed out. Francis's blue eyes widened in horror.

"Cancer?" He squeaked.

"He doesn't have cancer." I said, trying to stay as calm as possible with the French man.

"You promise?" Francis asked.

_This guy-_

"I promise."

_-is an idiot…_

No One's POV

We finally arrived to the hospital after what seemed like an hour, but was actually five minutes. Francis lightly shook Antonio to wake him up.

"Hmmm?" Antonio asked groggily. His eyes were red and puffy and he still had tear stains on his cheeks.

"We're here." Francis said.

"Oh… Where's Lovi?" Antonio asked. Francis pointed at the Italian on his back. Antonio smiled slightly and followed Francis off of the ambulance. The hospital people worked on Gilbert off the ambulance and getting him to the emergency room as soon as possible.

Lovino woke up due to a certain blonde's hair tickling his nose. He groaned and blinked open his eyes to look at a white room with chairs. That was half of his vision. The other half was blonde hair.

Lovino groaned.

"Ah, you're awake." Francis said. He crouched for Lovino to get off. He scrambled off of Francis's back, blushing.

"I'm shocked, you're pretty light." Francis said with a smirk. Lovino blushed a deeper shade of red. He was in no mood for arguing right now.

"How's Gilbert?" He asked.

"He's asleep. The people ran something to see what's wrong, dosed with something that knocked him out cold." Francis said. "They say he'll wake up soon. In an hour or so."

Lovino nodded they sat down in the chairs there. Antonio came with three cups of coffee.

"Hi, Lovi. You finally woke up. We've been here six hours and poor Francis hasn't been able to sit down."

"You could've waked me up." Lovino stated, defensively.

"We tried." Francis replied.

"Oh…" Lovino said, for once not knowing what to say. Antonio handed both of them a cup of coffee, before taking his own and sitting down.

A nurse walked up to them a couple minutes later.

"He is awake. You may go see him." She said. They nodded and stood up. They slowly made their way to the room Gilbert Beilschmidt was in.

They walked in to see a pair of red eyes watching them.

"Yo! Where have you guys been? I wake up all alone with not one of my awesome friends and Italian" Gilbert said, glaring playfully at them.

"What the fuck?"

**I know this was a bad chapter! I'm sorry! ^^" Please forgive me! Thanks a ton! I hope you still liked it! I'll try to make the next chapter better! Thanks again and sorry if this story is bad! (I'm new)**


End file.
